FallingClan
FallingClan is located in a jumble of briars. They are located near BriarClan. FallingClan is run by two rouges Blackhawk and Larkshadow. Blackhawk rapes the she-cats of BriarClan and once the kits are born, they take the kits they want, send the rest back to BriarClan, and kill the mother. The kits are then brought to FallingClan to train, the she-kits are taught killing and the toms are taught raping. This Clan is owned by Cotton and Meadow Currently Raping: BriarClan, RunningClan Shortened Name: FLC Cats: Leaders: Blackhawk: Handsome black, shadowy tom with striking green eyes. (Cotton) Larkshadow: a beautiful sleek, she-cat with Light brown eyes (Meadow) Rapers: Thornshadow: Tom cat with multiple colors of brown that ripple down his pelt and end with a white tipped tail. He has orangey eyes and white tipped ears. (Shorts) Finchgaze: long silver tabby furtom with dark blue eyes(Meadow) Owltalon: Black tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Flamestep: Dark brown tom with blue eyes. (Cotton) Honeycry: A thick silver tabby fur tom with bright hazel eyes(Meadow) Ivyflight:A short creamy white fur tom with bright green eyes(Meadow) Killers: Coalfire: Black she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Onemoon: White she-cat with a black tipped tail and green eyes.(Cotton) Darkflower: Black she-cat with violet eyes.(Cotton) Amberstream: A short dark brown tabby fur she-cat with dark amber eyes(Meadow) Softmeadow: A long brown fur she-cat with bright green eyes(Meadow) New Rapers: Ravenstripe: Black tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) New Killers: Dustmoth- a short bright orange tabby fur she-cat with dark amber eyes(Meadow) Kit Mother: Summerlily:A short creamy brown fur she-cat with bright blue eyes(Meadow) New-borns Fawnflower: Dark ginger-black she-kit with blue eyes. 1 moon. (Cotton) Littlefall:A soft bright orange tabby fur with dark yellow eyes(Meadow) Yangflower: Black she-kit with white tipped ears and soft grey eyes. (Cotton) Old Rapers and Killers: None yet Former members Former Killers: Heartsong- A pure white she-cat with A pink heart on both sides of her belly. Ran away (Meadow) Swiftsecret- White shecat with icy blue eyes and hard-to-see gray patches (Leaf) Former Rapers: Hawkwing- Dark brown tom with a black underbelly and evil amber eyes. (Leaf) Former Kit Mothers: Blackwhisker: Black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to all the kits brought into the Clan. Ran away (Cotton) Roleplay: Archive 1 ---- Blackhawk dropped Yangflower with the other two New Borns and padded after Larkshadow. "BriarClan will be at its weakest right now." He observed. Since Featherstar was now dead, the Clan would be grief ridden and they would all be sad and depressed, Blackhawk did a lot of thinking. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 20:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow nodded, "Are we really going there now, what about runningclan, we haven't been there in a while" Larkshadow said to her borther thinking of how low in numbers Briarclan must be now, it would take a few months to get their numbers up abit. 23:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "21. That's how many Warriors BriarClan has. They have 8 apprentices and they are weak now. RunningClan is weak and spineless. They run. Fast. That's all they do, though. Their she-cats are not hard to take." Blackhawk said, his voice rising with every word so that he was practically yelling when he was done. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow. "Fine, where do you want to go?!" she growled loudly She wanted to kill so badly now, she couldn't wait much longer. 00:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk snarled. "I don't know! Take five Killers and just charge into BriarClan!" He said and sulked away. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They'll be killed!" She yelled at him. "That's Alot for a small clan like that!" she gorlwed thinking of what would happen to them. "WE will all be out of the shadows then!" she growled loduly. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They won't understand what's going on and if we hide our scent by rolling in something, they'll never know who it was or what we look like. Right? And we won't kill all of them...take three Rapers and we'll get some of them pregnant so that they get their numbers back up. What do you think of that?" Blackhawk asked. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 00:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow nodded. "Good, but you come with us." she demanded. She needed to know he wouldn't be doing anything fun without her here. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:56, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course I'm coming! I don't want to miss the fun! Who should we take?" Blackhawk asked. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "The oldests cats" Larkshadow did take note of this and she started to get the otehrs who would be going with them together. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:11, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "The Rapers we take will be Finchgaze, Owltalon, and Flamestep and the Killers we take are Coalfire, Onemoon, Darkflower, Amberstream, and Softmeadow." Blackhawk commented. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:51, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Larkshadow nodded. "If you heard your name there come with us!" She yelled and started towards the clan. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:08, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow was one of the frst to arive n camp. "Let's go talk about this in eather your or my den" she said to her brother. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:56, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Come to my den." Blackhawk muttered neither happy nor sad about the recent events. He padded to his den and faced Larkshadow. "Please explain to me what just happened." He said, confused and a little shaken up. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 02:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow took a deep breath. "that she-cat is my kit" she said to her brother. "When i found out I was going to have kits i hide it from everyone, and remember wen i lost alot of weight, Then started to get some back on, the wieght i put back on was that kits weight. I gave birth away from our territory. She ahd a brother and he died at birth and I left her in the wood to die but somehow she manged to live" she said amazied. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well whos kit is it? Who did you mate with?" Blackhawk asked feeling like he already knew the answer. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 02:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow looked at her borther. "You." Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk's mouth went dry. He had assumed that that would be the answer, but he was hoping he was wrong. He nodded and looked at the ground. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:41, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow looked over at her borther wondering what he was thinking, and how he was taking all of this. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:46, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "As I expected." Blackhawk said quietly. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 01:48, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow looked down at her paws for a second then she looked up at him again with a WTF face wondering why, he won't have experted it to be someone else. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:49, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You've given me no other reason to believe it wasn't me." Blackhawk pointed out in a "you brought this upon yourself" kind of tone that showed a slight hint of sarcasm. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes i have!" Larkshadow growled angryly. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 17:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You mean hating every tom that tried to whoo you? Taking on the title of Killer instead of Raper? If this is what you consider "giving me a reason to believe it wasn't me" it's not a very good one, now is it?" Blackhawk asked, feeling quite satisfied with himself. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow growled. "Well then, What are we going to do about the kit?!" she said angerly, fur shaking. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 17:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "How am I supposed to know? I didn't even know we had a daughter until today!" Blackhawk commented, flabergasted that she would even ask such a thing. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well how are we going to deal with her?!" she growled. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 17:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We bring her home!" Blackhawk snarled. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 18:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "WE do what!??" She growled. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Bring. Her. Home." Blackhawk said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What!?" She growled. 17:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Now, I know for a fact that you heard me. Therefore, I don't feel as though I need to repeat myself. Or are you just too stupid to figure out what talking is?" Blackhawk taunted. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why would we do that?!" Larkshadow griwoled angryly. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 17:51, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why would we not?" Blackhawk retorted sourly. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I got rid of her for a reason" She growled. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 17:56, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Then we just won't do anything." Blackhawk said. Cottonfur Change can be scary, but only if you're afraid 17:56, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow growled angryly claws digging into the ground. "And If she joins BrairClan, What then" She sneered getting very, very close to his face. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 21:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why would anyone WANT to join the land of rape?" Blackhawk snorted. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 21:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She knows who we are." Larkshadow growled angerliy "And if she knos and tells them, They'll know" She started to look in the dircertion hse say her kit. She wanted her dead now more then ever. That little kit had caused more trouble then she had been worth to kit and now she destinyed to be dead. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 21:22, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She's our kit, Larkshadow!" Blackhawk yelled out, far louder than he intended to, his anger rising. He took a shaky breath and sighed deeply. "Look. Maybe if we had just let her in and raised her, she wouldn't be like she is now." He snarled coldly. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 21:25, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Fine then, Find her and get her here. I'll have no part in getting her here" Larkshadow said while padding off into the forest. She was going to get rid of her kit one way or another. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 21:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk bristled, he hated when she acted like that, but he knew she had a point. A small point, granted, but a point nontheless. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 21:31, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ----------- Larkshadow turned around and went back to him. "Find..." she said with her fur sticking up. "Let's. Go." Not even waiting for her borther she headed out of camp. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 21:48, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans owned by Cotton